


Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

by virvatulilla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas With Family, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virvatulilla/pseuds/virvatulilla
Summary: Vicos/Kúura. A really, really, REALLY fluffy xmas au. (but not 100% just fluff) This too was a xmas gift for a friend, and now that she's read it i'm gonna post it here.





	Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

“Wanna spend the holidays together?”

Kúura looked up from his book to see Vicos sit down next to him on the couch. “What did you say?” he asked. “Are you serious?”

Vicos shrugged. “We’ve been together for four years,” he said. “I thought now would be the right time for one of us – or both of us, if we plan well beforehand – to spend the holidays with the other’s family. What do you say?”

“I say that you sound very serious about this,” Kúura said. “I’m almost feeling as if it’s a marriage proposal.”

Vicos looked around in the library lounge they were sitting in and leaned to whisper in Kúura’s ear. “It could be – if that’s what you want.”

Kúura smiled and turned to give Vicos a small peck on the lips. “Let’s not rush into things just yet,” he said. “First we have to find out both of our families’ plans for christmas. When we know our holiday plans we can start planning farther in the future. Is that okay with you?”

“Okay,” Vicos sighed. He glanced over his shoulder once more and then gave Kúura a long, deep kiss. Kúura felt as if he was melting in his boyfriend’s arms, and had to push Vicos away before he got turned on.

Vicos, who knew exactly what he was doing pulled away and looked at Kúura with a smug grin. He then ran his tongue along his lower lip, and Kúura had to punch him in the arm.

“Stop it,” he said in a hushed tone, even though he couldn’t stop smiling. “We’re in public.”

“I know,” Vicos said, sliding a hand under Kúura’s shirt.

Kúura grabbed Vicos’s wrist. “Hey, I’m serious,” he said, biting the inside of his cheek as he tried to stop smiling. “We’ll be kicked out and I still have four chapters I have to study.”

“Okay, fine,” Vicos said, lifting his hands up. “I’ll be in the bathroom if you want… a break from your studies.”

Kúura punched Vicos in the arm again. “Don’t you dare,” he said, trying to sound serious. “We can do it when I’m done studying and we’re at home. Not in a _library_.”

Vicos groaned dramatically, and faceplanted on Kúura’s crotch. “But I’m horny _now_ ,” he mumbled.

“Fuck off,” Kúura laughed, pushing Vicos off of him, almost making him fall on the floor. “If you can’t keep it down I won’t even consider doing it later.”

Vicos pouted, which gave Kúura the opporturnity to get back to the book he was supposed to study. He hadn’t even read three sentences when Vicos snuggled up against his side. Kúura gave him a questioning look.

“What,” Vicos said. “I just want to cuddle with you. Is that too much to ask?”

“Not if you keep it to that,” Kúura said. “I seriously need to finish reading this today, and if you try to get me worked up I’ll throw you to the moon.”

“I hear you,” Vicos said, wrapping his arms around Kúura’s waist. “I’m gonna be here… just sleeping…”

To Kúura’s slight surprise Vicos did sleep. Kúura didn’t have the heart to wake him up right away when he finished reading. Vicos had been up all night making the big presentation he had to do next week – Kúura knew that because of all the messages Vicos had sent him the previous night.

Even to this day Kúura couldn’t sometimes understand how he and Vicos had managed to stay together for so long. It was actually their second relationship – their first having been a rocky, on-and-off thing between two teenagers that was mostly about sex, but after they had bumped into each other during Kúura’s first year in the university they had hit off in a whole other way, started dating and a week ago had celebrated their fourth anniversary, which also marked their first year living together.

Kúura stroke Vicos’s face gently, pushing strands of hair away from his face. It made Vicos groan softly, and tilt his head as if he was waiting for a kiss. Kúura chuckled softly, and pressed his lips against Vicos’s mouth.

“You should always wake me up like this,” Vicos mumbled, still probably half asleep.

After one and a half hours and fulfilling promises Kúura and Vicos were laying on the floor of Vicos’s apartment. Almost all of their clothes had been discarded on the doorstep, and it hadn’t been a big surprise to Kúura if they had noticed the outdoor had been left open. Vicos had been so tired afterwards that he had fallen asleep again, and Kúura let him sleep a while. During that time he picked up their clothes, had a quick shower, dressed himself, and started making food.

When Vicos woke up ten minutes later Kúura was cooking rice. “Did you sleep well?” he asked Vicos, who walked into the kitchen with nothing but his boxers on. Vicos only grunted as an answer and hugged Kúura from behind.

“Whatcha making?” Vicos asked in a voice still raspy from sleeping. “Just rice?”

Kúura stroked Vicos’s arms that were positioned loosely around his waist. “I was just about to make sauce too,” he said. “Wanna give me a hand?”

“After shower,” Vicos groaned, pulling away from Kúura. “As much as I love you I don’t want to eat food you prepared for me when my mouth tastes like dick.”

The comment earned a warm laugh from Kúura as Vicos plodded towards the bathroom.

Darkness was creeping in outside the windows even though it wasn’t even that late yet. It was almost December, but there was still no snow on the ground, so the world looked darker than it would have, had there been snow.

The sauce was ready before Vicos got out of the shower, but he helped Kúura put the plates on the table. During the meal both talked about school on top of the other, almost as if trying to one-up the other’s stress about coming exams and presentations.

“What about christmas, though?” Vicos asked when they were doing the dishes together. “Did you call or text your mom already?”

“In what universe would I have had time to do that?” Kúura asked. “Are you saying you did ask about your family’s plans already?”

“Well, duh,” Vicos said. “I messaged them in the bus.”

“I’m curious about something,” Kúura said, handing Vicos the last plate for him to dry. “What made you want to spend the holidays with one of our families?”

Suddenly Vicos looked embarrassed. “I just realized today that I’m actually serious about this,” he said, “about us. I know you said the same like, six months ago but I didn’t know that’s what I wanted as well until this morning.”

Kúura smiled. “That’s very sweet,” he said. “Now let me make the call to my family. Wanna bet on how long it takes this time?”

The call to Kúura’s family residence took three hours and thirty-five minutes, making Kúura, who had bet on four hours, the winner of the bet. One of the reasons the call had been so lengthy was because Kúura’s mom had to make Vistur, Kúura’s oldest little sister call all Kúura’s older siblings about _their_ christmas plans before she could start talking about her own plans.

“Both of my ears are burning,” Kúura groaned when he finally lowered his phone. “But I finally know my whole family’s christmas plans.”

Vicos rubbed Kúura’s ears with his cold fingers. “Well, what did they say?”

“That we’re both welcome whenever we decide to come,” Kúura said, “mum said not to tell you this but she’d actually prefer if we didn’t spend christmas eve there because so many others are bringing their significant others, and she’s afraid there won’t be room for everyone to eat or sleep, because there’s already going to be thirty people around the house, and she doesn’t know yet if she’ll invite our fathers as well.”

“Wow,” Vicos said, impressed. “That’s a _lot_ of people. Is everyone gonna spend their whole holiday there?”

Kúura shrugged. “Probably not everyone,” he said, “but if we’re going to your childhood home for christmas eve, we need to go there at some point, because mum told me my oldest brother’s wife gave birth earlier today, but they left the reporting to mum.”

“Really?” Vicos asked. “Was this the one who have been trying to have another kid for like, five years?”

Kúura nodded. “I’m impressed that you remember,” he said with a crooked smile. “But I honestly don’t know how my mum does it– she even remembers all of our birthdays.”

The conversation could have gone on forever, but Vicos’s phone rang. “It’s Geras,” he said, surprised, and answered the call, moving into another room to talk. Kúura used the time that Vicos spent on the phone to his advantage and got ready for bed. Geras and Vicos’s call didn’t thankfully last as long as Kúura’s call with his mother.

Kúura was reading when Vicos came to the bedroom. He lifted his gaze from the book when Vicos didn’t say anything when he sat down on the bed. “What did your brother say?” he asked. “Was it bad?”

“I– I don’t– yea, kinda bad,” Vicos said, dragging hands across his face. “It was about Ysa…”

“What about her?” Kúura asked when Vicos stopped talking. He had put his book down and sat down next to Vicos on the edge of the bed, turning his boyfriend’s face towards him. “Did something happen, or…?”

There were tears in Vicos’s eyes, but he wiped them away. “Ysa went into preterm labour only hours ago,” he said. “Geras called from the hospital, and apparently they don’t know yet if she’ll make it, or if the baby will.”

Kúura expressed his sympathy with giving Vicos a hug. Vicos hugged Kúura back for a couple of moments, and then cleared his throat. “Geras said my mom and Ysa’s are both going to the hospital now,” he told Kúura, “and Geras said he’ll call me when he knows more, but if mom calls…”

Kúura stroked Vicos’s back. “It’s gonna be alright, okay?” he said. “Try to get some sleep.”

 

The next morning Kúura woke up sometime after four, when Vicos’s phone rang. He stayed awake long enough to hear that Ysa had given birth to twins, and everyone would live. After telling that to Kúura Vicos stayed on the phone a while longer, but Kúura fell asleep before Vicos finished the phone call.

When Kúura woke up for school three hours later he wasn’t sure whether he’d dreamed the phone call or not. But when he checked his unread messages while brushing his teeth he saw the picture of the newborn twins Vicos had sent him, and felt very relieved.

Vicos had a late morning that day, and Kúura was pretty sure he hadn’t slept well before the second phone call from his brother, so he let him sleep. Before he left, however, he went to the bedroom and gave Vicos a goodbye kiss. “See you later, babe,” Vicos mumbled against the kiss.

In all of his previous relationships Kúura had hated being called by pet names, but with Vicos it was different. He never really used them unless in situations like the one just now where he was only half awake, or when he was drunk. Kúura thought that made it more cute, and he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

That day was full of last lectures before exams, and Kúura felt like he could faint under all the pressure. During his lunch break Kúura met with friends, but didn’t have too much time to talk since he wanted to go window shopping, because he still hadn’t found anything to give Vicos.

Kúura had almost given up and going to the library to read before his next lecture when something caught his eyes. He stood looking through the window for a long time, wondering if it was something he could afford, that he dared to buy. After a while he decided he wouldn’t buy it yet. There were things to confirm before he could even think about buying such a thing.

 

* * *

 

 

The month went by in a flash. There were a lot of christmas songs, christmas themed parties with friends, exams after which both Kúura and Vicos just laid in bed for hours, relieved that those were finally over. They decorated gingerbreads (which they ate alone because Vicos insisted on making dick-shaped gingerbreads), had snowball fights, and planned their holiday vacation.

Both of their families were willing to sponsor some of their travel costs, which was a huge relief for Kúura, who in the last days before they would leave had bought Vicos’s present – which had been more expensive than all his other gifts to people combined. The evening before they were leaving to Vicos’s childhood home they were laying in bed, talking about their upcoming trip.

“Are Geras and Ysa going to be there too when we arrive?” Kúura asked. “What’s the latest news about the babies?”

Vicos stroked Kúura’s hair gently as he reached for his phone. “Let me ask Geras,” he said, quickly typed a message to his brother and then got back into staring into Kúura’s eyes. “If he’s awake he’ll answer right away,” Vicos said, and hadn’t even lowered his phone on the bedside table when he already got a new message.

“He says he just came back from the hospital,” Vicos said, reading the message. “The babies and Ysa are fine, and can apparently come home by christmas. How great!”

“That’s so nice,” Kúura said when Vicos typed a reply. “We get to see the babies, I’m so excited!”

“Me too,” Vicos said as he put his phone on the bedside table, facing Kúura again. “Babies are cute. Wasn’t your brother also bringing a baby?”

Kúura laughed. “That sounds so weird,” he said. “Yes, his newborn child is also going to be there when we go to my childhood home.”

“I’m a bit scared of going there,” Vicos admitted. “Y’know, I might be trampled to death by all of your siblings.”

Kúura laughed heartily. “No, you won’t,” he reassured Vicos. “They’re gonna love you.”

“Won’t they think it’s weird that they haven’t met me yet?” Vicos asked. “I mean, considering how long we’ve been dating and all… and how many times you’ve met my family? Also that our moms have met several times to gossip but I still haven’t met all of your siblings.”

“It’s alright,” Kúura said, stroking Vicos’s arm. “My family members know they live far apart, and this is the first time I’m seeing some of my older siblings in a year.”

“Sounds weird to me,” Vicos admitted, “but I realize it’s more likely when your siblings live in several countries abroad and not in the same country as you – like all _my_ siblings.”

All the while Vicos was talking one of his hands was steadily on Kúura’s neck while the other was slowly making its way into his pants.

“Don’t you find it weird to talk about your siblings while you’re trying to get into my pants?” Kúura asked.

Vicos tilted his head. “Do you want me to talk about something else then?”

“Well yes,” Kúura said, suddenly sliding a hand under Vicos’s shirt. “Like how I’ve been waiting for you to make a move because I’m super horny but we needed to talk about our plans first so I didn’t say anything.”

“Oh,” Vicos said, a pleased smile spreading on his face. “I like where this is going.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I _don’t_ like how this started,” Vicos panted when they sat down on their seats in the train next morning. “It would’ve been a disaster if we’d missed the train. What’s wrong with the bus companies? The buses are running late every time we need to go somewhere.”

It was the twenty-first of December, and their train was leaving so early that it was still hours until sunrise. They had checked the bus timetables beforehand, but it didn’t arrive at all, so they’d had to call a taxi.

“Everything is alright now, right?” Kúura reassured Vicos. “I’m probably more nervous than you are.”

Vicos scoffed. “You? More nervous than me?” he said. “You don’t look it at all.”

_But I feel it_ , Kúura thought, turning to look out of the window – except he couldn’t see anything outside. The inside of the train was too brightly lit for him to be able to see outside at all. He wondered if they would see the sunrise at some point on their journey.

It took the train roughly three hours to get to the city where Kúura and Vicos were headed. It went by in a flash, probably because both slept most of the way. By the time they arrived sun had already risen. Kúura had been awake to see the sunrise from the train’s window, but even though it had been really beautiful he hadn’t had the heart to wake Vicos up.

Vicos’s mother, Xilien was waiting for them at the station. Her face lit up when she spotted Kúura and Vicos from the crowd. “Welcome, welcome,” she said happily, giving both of them really big and warm hugs. “Are those all of your luggage? I was expecting more, but this just means we can go for some last-minute christmas shopping. It’s still early so there won’t be many people in the shops yet, and I have to confess– I still don’t have a present for Vicos.”

Kúura could sense Vicos was slightly embarrassed by his mother, but Kúura didn’t mind her at all. He was riding shotgun and gleefully singing along to cheesy christmas carols on the radio, for Vicos’s great amusement. They went shopping, and even though Vicos was against it at first, Kúura managed to get him into a proper christmasy mood after a while.

The three days before christmas eve passed by in a real hurry. Kúura and Vicos helped with the necessary christmas decorating, baking, and cleaning around the house with the help of four of Vicos’s siblings plus their stepmother, and dad – who, despite his missing leg probably did more than his children combined. They made gingerbreads (this time not dick-shaped), and after Kandenere, Vicos’s youngest sister asked it too many times, also a gingerbread house.

Geras, Ysa, their three-year-old daughter, and the newborn twins arrived on the evening of the twenty-third. Everyone was over the moon over the babies, and their tired parents looked really happy that someone else was also there to take care of the kids.

Kúura felt a sudden wave of intense emotion when he saw Vicos holding one of the twins for the first time. The mood wasn’t anything special – it was snowing outside, Geras was snoring in an arm-chair in the corner while his daughter Zeite was tying little bells into his hair, and someone was singing along to christmas songs on the radio in the kitchen – but seeing how gentle and soft Vicos was, holding the baby, Kúura’s heart was so full of emotions for his lover that he felt it could burst any minute. _I fucking love him_ , Kúura thought to himself. _And I really want to spend the rest of my life with him_.

Vicos caught Kúura staring, and invited him to come and hold the other baby. Ysa handed the baby to him, and Kúura felt all warm inside sitting on the couch next to Vicos, both of them holding a warm, tiny human being in their arms.

 

* * *

 

 

On the christmas eve morning Vicos’s stepmother came to wake them up. “Someone complained about missing mistletoes yesterday,” she said, “would you want to come with me to pick up some? Everyone else is already busy doing something else.”

“In a minute.” Vicos sat up, pulling the covers away from Kúura’s upper body. He leant down to whisper in his ear. “Remember, you have to kiss under a mistletoe?”

“I know, I know,” Kúura mumbled sleepily. “I promise I’ll stand under it the whole day kissing you.”

For some reason that Kúura didn’t quite understand his words amused Vicos to no end. Vicos reminded Kúura of that promise so many times throughout the day that he lost count. It didn’t bother him, especially because Vicos sounded so cute, and was constantly asking for kisses.

At some point Vicos actually made Kúura honor his promise at least partly, and made him stand under the mistletoe for half an hour. In that time he was kissed several times by every member of Vicos’s family – on the cheek, though.

As christmas eve went on, Kúura was introduced to a whole new set of christmas traditions. They had talked about how both of their families’ christmas traditions were different, but it was a whole different thing to experience it.

To Kúura christmas – as well as all other family gatherings – had always been rowdy, hectic, full of different loud noises, and every time someone broke something. Even though Vicos’s family gathering had only as many people as Kúura had siblings, their house was smaller so the party felt as if it was about the same size. It was much, much quieter though. It could have been because there were fewer people, or just because Vicos’s family was generally more quiet and relaxed than Kúura’s – which was his own theory, since he had been in the house for four days, and yet there had only been two fights, neither of which hadn’t even escalated into a fist fight.

Instead of fighting and parents telling everyone to go roll in the snow to cool their heads, there were actually planned programs. Vicos’s siblings were apparently quite musical, so there were several performances, and as the evening went on, several situations where everyone almost simultaneously burst into singing a cappella christmas songs with sometimes more than four different parts.

The early christmas dinner was delicious. There were some traditional dishes that were entirely new to Kúura – as was the tradition to dress up formally for christmas dinner, since Kúura was used to everyone just wearing tacky christmasy jumpers. After dinner Ysa had to feed her twins again, and Zeite, who had sat in her mother’s lap grew restless.

“I want desert,” the girl demanded, pounding her little fists on Geras’s side. “Gimme cookies!”

“Dessert,” Geras corrected, gently pushing the girl away from himself. “Go ask nana if she’ll give you something.”

Vicos turned to look at Kúura. “Do you wanna go for a walk?” he asked. “I would love some alone time right about now.”

It was really quiet outside. Snow had finally stayed on the ground for the past couple of days, and now it was like the world was covered with snow. Geras had told them to come back soon, since Zeite had to go to sleep early and they wanted to have at least her presents opened before she would be too sleepy to do it.

The snow crunched under Kúura and Vicos’s feet as they walked along the street. Streetlights made the snow sparkle as if someone had sprinkled diamonds on its surface. Tree branches were heavy with the snow and frost they had been coated with. Both of their breaths made clouds of mist while they walked in silence, holding hands.

During their whole twenty-minute walk neither of them said anything. The silence was calming and comforting, and it just made Kúura enjoy the evening more. When they returned to the house, Vicos’s parents were just moving the presents under the christmas tree.

Kúura and Vicos went to the music room to listen to the ending of the small concert Serrence and Geras had put up. It was Kúura’s first time hearing Geras sing, and he had to admit his voice was amazing: it was smooth like melted chocolate. And naturally Zeite was there to steal the spotlight – she began dancing to Geras’s song, and her dress that was coated with silver and green sequins glinted in the lights. She took a big bow after her performance was over, and even though it was in the middle of the song nobody seemed to mind. Even Geras and Serrence, who had originally been the performers applauded her, and Serrence went to give Zeite a big hug.

“Zeite, guess what,” Xilien called from the door. “I _just_ came to see your beautiful dance, but something in the living room caught my attention!”

Zeite’s eyes widened. “Is it desert?”

“Come see!” Xilien said, beckoning to Zeite. “What could it be? Kandenere, you come too, take Zeite’s hand.”

Zeite, however, didn’t want to hold Kandenere’s hand, but was willing to hold the hem of her skirt. The two youngest ones (if you didn’t count the newborns of course) stepped into the living room, which was now only lit by the christmas tree.

“Desert!” Zeite shrieked joyously when she saw the pile of presents under the tree.

“Those are presents,” Kandenere laughed, and grabbed Zeite’s hand before she could dive into the present pile. “There’s some for everyone!”

Everyone sat down on some surface in the living room, and Xilien began distributing the gifts. Kúura was surprised how many gifts he got – he had expected one from Vicos, but instead got one from almost every member of his family– except Vicos. As the gift pile got smaller, Kúura’s heart started to pound faster.

When all the gifts had been opened, Kúura and Vicos looked at each other. “Am I guessing right if I say your gift to me could be the similar as mine to you?” Vicos asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kúura said. “What’s your gift to me?”

Vicos grabbed Kúura’s sweaty hand and stood up. “Come with me.”

Kúura wasn’t the only one who didn’t know what was happening. Vicos led him to the grand piano in the music room, and sat down in front of it. “I didn’t know you played,” Kúura said. “Is this a private concert?”

Vicos glanced at his family gathered at the doorstep. “Well, it’s not explicit so they can see too,” he said, “but it’s dedicated entirely to you.”

Then, without further introductions Vicos started to play. It was like nothing Kúura had ever heard. He knew a lot of piano music from when his siblings used to play piano, and this sounded nothing like those pieces. He wondered whether it was just some unknown piece Kúura hadn’t heard or a piece Vicos had composed himself.

When the song finished Vicos whispered something so dirty to Kúura that he knew the song had to be composed by Vicos. “You’re insufferable,” he told Vicos in an affectionate tone.

Vicos grinned and blowed Kúura a kiss. Then he cleared his throat and took on a serious face. “I don’t know what you are going to say to this,” he said, “but I’m gonna do sing this anyway.”

Kúura didn’t know how, but he felt like crying even before Vicos started singing. He knew the song, All of Me, instantly from the first notes Vicos played – it was the one song they had ever even playfully called ‘our song’, and even if it sometimes felt embarrassing because they had heard so many other people call it theirs too, it hadn’t lost its significance to them.

And of course Vicos had changed the lyrics a bit, to fit the two of them better. By the second chorus Kúura was already wiping tears from his eyes. Vicos’s voice wasn’t as silky and smooth as Geras’s, but Kúura loved it much more. Vicos didn’t sing often, so when he did it felt more like the singing was only meant for Kúura to hear.

When Vicos stopped singing he stood up and took Kúura in his arms. “When you first sang this to me,” he said, “I couldn’t believe you were serious. Maybe because I didn’t feel the same way, and it made me feel guilty sometimes– you know this, because of the innumerable nights we’ve stayed awake to discuss our relationship. But I want you to know that as I was practicing the first piece as a present to you, I realised just how much I love you, and I– words can’t even begin to make sense of this feeling. It’s overwhelming. I want to have all of you, always, even when you’re standing outside in the rain because you’re angry at me eating that half of a chocolate bar–”

“–but it was mine,” Kúura mumbled, but with no real anger or grudge in his voice. “You didn’t even ask.”

Vicos gave Kúura a really soft smile. “But I did ask the next time,” he said. “I want to keep learning things about you, with you… Even when I have sex with other people sometimes, you’re the one I think about afterwards, the one I want to come home to– or rather, you _are_ my home.”

Kúura pulled Vicos down and kissed him, _really_ kissed him, fingers weaving themselves into his hair. When they pulled apart Vicos’s smile was even more tender than before, if that was even possible. “Wanna go upstairs or…?”

“I still haven’t said what I need to,” Kúura said, pushing Vicos back a little. He cleared his throat, then stared into Vicos’s curious eyes before reaching into his pocket to check if the box was still there. “Please, sit down,” he asked Vicos.

Vicos sat down on the piano stool, visibly biting his lip trying to withhold whatever comments he could have had about the situation.

Kúura took a deep breath, and then got down on one knee in front of Vicos.

“Wait, am I dreaming?” Vicos said. “Please say this isn’t a dream.”

Kúura smiled. “This isn’t a dream,” he said. “I’m doing this for real.”

“Okay, then go ahead,” Vicos said, shifting in his seat. Kúura took Vicos’s hands in his hands.

“Until now I wasn’t sure if I was going to do this at all,” Kúura said. “But what you said gave me courage. I didn’t dare to believe it when you said you wanted to take our relationship seriously, with family christmases and all. But now that we’re actually here, and you’re saying those things to me… Even though we might not be the perfect match, with our disagreements and all the difficulties we had in the beginning, I haven’t stopped wanting to learn how to be a disgustingly sweet and loving couple like in all of your favourite movies. I want a life with you, all of you, with all the good and bad that might come with it.”

Kúura pulled the box out of his pocket, and showed the ring to Vicos. “Vicos Benoutinan, will you marry me?”

There were tears of joy on Vicos’s face. “I will,” he said, not even bothering to wipe his tears. They kissed again, and when Kúura put the ring on Vicos’s finger they heard his family cheering. Only then did they remember they weren’t the only ones in the room.

The night stretched later than probably anyone had planned, because Vicos’s dad insisted that they celebrated the engagement. Everyone admired the ring, and neither Vicos nor Kúura could stop smiling the entire time.

Hours later they were laying in bed, a little tired, but feeling blissful. “I honestly thought it was a dream,” Vicos told Kúura as he stroked his hair. “I’ve had so many dreams about a moment like that. But those dreams always end up with me not being able to answer.”

Kúura hummed. “I’m really happy you felt the same way,” he said. “If you hadn’t said those things you did, I probably wouldn’t have proposed.”

“Even though you had the ring?” Vicos asked. “I get it though. You’ve always been so thoroughly considerate in asking me to make big decisions in our relationship. And I love you for that.”

Kúura snuggled closer against Vicos’s chest. “If your family hadn’t been there my speech would have had more curse words and me calling you a dork, I have to say that.”

“That’s adorable,” Vicos chuckled. “I also would have talked a lot more about sex if my family hadn’t been there.”

Kúura sniggered. “Well, we can still do those speeches,” he said. “We’re already in bed so…”

After they had playfully re-enacted the proposal and had sex, Kúura was falling asleep and thinking about their future. This hadn’t been their first this happy moment, nor would it be their last if that was up to Kúura. There would surely be hard times ahead in the future, but if that was the price for the two of them to stay together and have this kind of happiness, Kúura was willing to pay that price. And this time he was certain Vicos felt the same way._


End file.
